


Landed

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Landed

'The 7:57pm flight from New Zealand via Singapore has landed' the voice echoed on the loudspeaker 'baggage in hall' in continued. He hadn't slept much last night, his tummy churning with excitement to see her. 12 days away from his soulmate had proved a little too long. They'd facetimed where possible, time differences permitting, but nothing compared to being with her. A kiss to end the day or a hug at the end of a challenging shift. It had reminded him of his single days a few years before. 'Not long now Charlie boy' he thought to himself. His arm ached from carrying the huge bouquet of flowers which he knew she'd tell him off for buying but he couldn't resist. She was worth it all and he couldn't wait to see her.

'Come on...' she thought 'come on bag...' she raked her hand through her hair, exhausted from the flight but also full of wonderful anticipation to see her husband. Of course being back in NZ was bliss, spending time with her boys and catching up with old friends but this was home. This was where her heart was. She spotted her big red case coming into view, it still had their luggage tags from their honeymoon attached 'Mr and Mrs F', a present from Robyn for their big day. She courageously hauled the suitcase off of the belt and headed determinedly to arrivals. 

He saw arrivals get busier and searched tirelessly for his wife. Surfers, gap year students, then... he spotted her. She looked radiant despite the very long travels she'd completed. Her hair was wavy and her skin was slightly tanned. She looked.. happy.. tired and most of all delighted to see him. Her pace quickened towards him until she could finally fling her arms around him and kiss him hello. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. 'Hello stranger..' he teased 'are those for me?' She asked 'you soppy old romantic' he dug him playfully in the ribs. 'I've missed you darling. So much..' she began. 'Me too, let's not spend that long apart again shall we? Deal?' He cupped her chin. 'You've got yourself a deal' she grinned back. 'Now... let's get home... I've got plenty to tell you.' She looped her arm through his as they headed to the car. Reunited, just as it should always have been.


End file.
